


Five Times Elizabeth and Ramona Connected

by Missy



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Ficlets, Hate Sex, Post-Canon, Twisted Romance, Vignette, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat, five things, playing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Some connections are good.  Some connections are terrible.  But for Ramona and Elizabeth life is filled with strange frequencies and their relationship waxes and flourishes with the times.





	Five Times Elizabeth and Ramona Connected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayporwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/gifts).



**1:** Elizabeth is riding high, literally. Ramona watches her glide across the flashing floor of Studio 54 on a pair of sparkling roller skaes, her eyes flashing, and her hair swept over the soft curves of her rainbow-clad body.

 

She’s used to Elizabeth ignoring her in such moments. She belongs to the crowd, just as Ramona belongs on a red carpet. But that doesn’t stop the jealousy from boiling up and trying to eat a hole in her stomach.

 

Elizabeth’s not looking beyond her face – their eyes meet and she smirks and winks, tossing her hair, suggesting her girlfriend come over. And something in Ramona melts a little, goes hot at the very core of her. 

 

She can’t hear what the guy next to her is saying – she wasn’t going to do his bullshit movie anyway, so it doesn’t matter. She gets up and saunters to her maker, her lover, her hands weaving through the blonde silk of her hair. Maybe Ramona really does have some secret power; the floor clears out for them both as Elizabeth bends forward to kiss Ramona’s lips.

 

 **2:** Ramona’s drunk. Which, in her opinion, is only fitting – it’s the last fucking day of the seventies and she wants to cut loose and enjoy herself. Elizabeth is smashed too, high on some dumbasses’ blood, and her head’s dusty from whatever the hell they’re pumping onto the dance floor. It looks like end times out there.

 

They fight over Elizabeth’s latest tight-pantsed food source, a choreographer named Fernando. They fight over the lateness of the hour, over whose choice it was to go to the shitty restaurant where they’ve gone to sober up. They end up at Ramona’s place, where they throw lamps and scream.

 

They fuck in the bathroom, Ramona’s hand squeezing tight around Elizabeth’s throat, a hand up her dress thrusting two fingers roughly up into her pussy. Elizabeth’s mouth is a blood-red o as she comes hard enough to pull Ramona’s fingers off.

 

But she comes away whole, if a little sorry for herself.

 

 **3:** The eighties are fun in a different way. Elizabeth dyes her hair metallic pink and buys canary yellow tights and a polka-dotted purple tube top, and Ramona wears cornrows and overalls. They buy a DeLorean for show and Porsche for speed. Ramona does off-broadway productions and wishes she could land something other than a bit part in an indy horror album handed to her by musicians who grew up watching her flicks on video while Elizabeth does what she does – patronize the arts. Wear dramatic hats. Avoid talking about the past. 

 

The money’s fine, at least for Elizabeth. Ramona can already see a future made out of coasting on stale old glory, and she hates it, but Elizabeth lives both in and out of time, wearing the modern trappings of the times but somehow being above them.

 

Elizabeth’s more cautious these days. Under the glint of it all there’s a chill of corporate greed, the sensation of someone wheeling and dealing like a power broker. Everyone’s running wild these days. It’s best to keep a foot on the ground.

 

They lie together by the pool in the evening, absorbing the night air like sponges. And sometimes Elizabeth will even hold her hand.

 

 **4:** Face to face, dancing in the sticky Parisian summer, uncaring of the eyes on them. The 90s will be new and different, Elizabeth tells her. She has no idea that the 90s are the beginning of the end of it all.

 

 **5:** “Fucking poker. When did I turn into a motherfucking granny?”

Elizabeth snickers over her cards, sitting back in her chair. “When you spend years avoiding the thing you’re running from it’s easy to turn into an old lady.” Elizabeth glanced at her over her cards. “Not that I’m old.”

“Hell no,” says Ramona.

“Isn’t it funny?” Elizabeth asks. “You used to hate me. You wanted to annihilate me. And here we are, playing cards in an empty hotel.”

The Cortez is quiet tonight, quieter still now that Liz’ edicts have finally stuck and the spirits have chosen to obey them. She sees Will chatting loudly with Liz in the corner, and March and Sally are splitting a bottle of wine. The Swedes are probably somewhere getting laid. Bless their hearts. 

Ramona thinks to herself that she might be getting laid tonight too, if she plays her cards right. One never knew what was going to happen when Elizabeth was around. 

“Call or fold?” Elizabeth asks. 

 

Ramona takes her cards up, gives them a quick look over. The corner of her mouth tilts upward, and she’s trying so hard not to laugh. And she plays it as it lies.


End file.
